dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Min Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Choi Min Ho *'Nombre Artístico:' 민호 / Minho *'Nombre Completo:' 최민호 / Choi Min Ho *'Apodo:' Flaming Charisma, Frog Prince Minho *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 1.81 cm *'''Peso: 64kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Dramas *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) Cameo *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) *Pianist (KBS, 2010) *My Precious Kid (KBS2, 2008) Cameo Películas *I AM (2012) Anuncios *Gluten Free Rice Pasta (2013) *SK Telecom (2013) *Cosmetic brand "Etude House" (2013, junto a SHINee, Krystal Jung y Sulli) *Popular comic, "The Blade of the Phantom Master" (2012 junto a SHINee) *Sports brand Skechers (2013 junto a SHINee) *Etude House (2011-2012 junto a SHINee y Sandara Park) *"Right-On" (2011, junto a SHINee) *Aution (2011, junto a SHINee) *Maypole (2010-2012, junto a SHINee) *Coffee Brand "Santa Fe" (2010, junto a SHINee) *Mexicana Chicken (2009, junto a SHINee) *Ottogi (2009, junto a SHINee) *Reebok (2009, junto a SHINee) *Nanas' B (2009 junto a SHINee y Sulli) *Clride.n (2008-2009, junto a SHINee) *Smart School Uniform (2009 junto a SHINee y Victoria) Programas de TV *Idol Star Championships (2014) *28 Golden Disk Awards (2014, MC) *Music Core (2013, MC) *Star Diving Show Splash (2013) *Oh My School (2011) *Let's Go Dream Team (2010-2013) *Honey Pot (2010, MBC) *Invencible Youth (2011) *Mamma Mia (MC 2013) *Korean Music Wave in Bangkok (MC, 2013) *Running Man (2012) *Hello baby! (2010) Vídeos Musicales *Girls Generation - "Gee" (Versión Coreana y Japonesa) *VNT - " Sound" (2010) Reconocimientos *'''2012 SBS Drama Awards: New Star Award (To the Beautiful You ) *'2012 MBC "Idol Star Olympics":' Hurdles (110 m) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Variety New Star Award Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop: 'SHINee y S.M. The Performance **'Posición:' Rapero Principal, Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín Principal. *'Educación:' Konkuk University. (Arte y Cine) *'Idiomas': Coreano, japonés, chino, inglés. *'Familia:' Madre, Padre, hermano mayor. *'Religión: '''Cristiano. *'Artistas Favoritos:' Junstin Timberlake, Usher. *'Hobbies: '''Cantar, escribir rap's, ver películas, fútbol y basketball, tomarse fotos. *Proviene de una familia adinerada. *Durante el 2006 y 2007 Minho vivió en Beijing para aprender chino mandarín. *Ganó los campeonatos en modalidad piscina “Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championship” del 2011. *Es parte de la Kyu-line, siendo unos de sus amigos más cercanos Kyuhyun de Super Junior, Changmin de TVXQ y Jonghyun de CNBLUE. *Participó en "2013 Asian Dream Cup", un evento de fútbol de caridad que se llevó a cabo en el Estadio de Shanghai el 23 de junio del 2013, donde JS Foundation donará las ganancias de este partido de fútbol a las áreas afectadas por el terremoto de Sichuan. *Antes de debutar, participó en los desfiles de Andre Kim y Lee Sang Bong y en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek en marzo del 2008. *Cuando gravo la primera escena de beso en To The Beautiful You con Sulli tuvieron que repetir la escenas muchas veces porque él lo hacía mal porque la conocía desde que ellos era jóvenes, en cambio Sulli se empezaba a sentir más comoda. *Se posicionó #05 en el Top 10 "Los mejores Idols masculinos visuales" en el programa de Ment 'Super Idol Chart Show'.(2014) *Es algo tímido e introvertido, no sabe muy bien como comunicarse con la gente nueva, a veces es muy torpe con los demás pero de buen corazón. Si eres su amigo no dejará de estar preocupado por ti ni un segundo. *Las cosas que le agradan son, el orden, la responsabilidad, la puntualidad, los niños, los colores bonitos combinados, la luz del sol al amanecer, jugar, las bromas, la lluvia, mirar las nubes y buscarles figuras. *Es muy cercano a sus Hyungs Donghae y Kyuhyun de Super Junior y Max ChangMin de TVXQ. Una vez expreso su profundo cariño hacia Donghae por la radio y le dio las gracias por escucharlo y ser como de su familia. Y una vez que hablaba por telefono con Max ChangMin y esté se encontraba algo decaido, le canto una canción. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) Galeria Minho 0.jpg MinHo_2.jpg MinHo_3.jpg Minho 4.jpg Minho 5.jpg Minho 6.jpg Minho 7.jpg Minho 8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMúsico Categoría:KCompositor